last sacrifice
by aphrodite jenoskii
Summary: last sacriice READ!
1. Chapter 1

**please review this is my first story and i just wanna know if people have actually read it**

_Last sacrifice_

chapter one

"Abe. Abe. Abe. . what has he gotten me into!" i said talking to myself

"i knew it! i knew i shouldn't have trusted him with being my lawer!" i said again

i wonder how crazy i sound to the guards but yet again i don't really care.

"i didn't do it" she said to the guard he had no idea what it felt like. Ive been down here for

24 hours and i need someone to talk to. i cant talk to the guards they all think i did the

crime.. they think i killed the queen. Everyone who doesn't know the truth is disgusted in me.

The great Rose Hathaway is in jail ready to be is 1 guard in outside my cell and 8

outside of the room guarding the door, and that is how serious this is.

"Guard what is your name" Rose ordered in a confident voice

"if you must know its luke jenoski" he said annoyed he was wearing a blue t-shirt and the

sleeve were cut of he was tan. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. Low voice and somewhat of a

big nose for his face but it fit him.

Rose hesitated.. "has anyone tried to vistit" rose suddenly ordered again.

he said frustrated "yes" he even seemed kind of annoyed with people trying to visit

"the dumphmarus girl 4 times,adrian 6 times, Abe

twice, and guardian dimitri one time but i don't think he came down to ask me a question i _think_."

dimitri! he might have came to see me? then a thought suddenly popped into my head "_guardian_ demitri?"

"yes." "they decided they can make him into a guardian again, he has been good

and when he fought off all those guardians they knew! he had to be a guardian again."

"and actually hes gunna be taking my place in a few hours." he sounded relieved that he didn't

have to be stuck down here answer questions from me

Dimitri.. i get to see him in a few hours. Then i remembered _love fades mine has_.

"great" only loud enough for me to hear.

and i found myself falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:) 3

I woke up remembering i haven't slept in a while before

that and still felt sleepy. maybe i didn't get enough sleep

or that weird funny feeling when you sleep to much.

I don't know, because im in jail so i don't know what time it is!

great just great. "how long have i've been asleep" i mumble

to the guard. "Since i got here so more then 2 hours."

i instantly recognized the voice.. demitri. "oh" thats all i could

manage to say. i started "demitri.." he cut me of. "im here to guard

nothing else."and that was the end of it. He paid no attention to me,

i was starting to get pissed.

he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and he looked

amazing with his dark brown eyes. I knew he wouldn't talk to me so i

decided to slip into lissa head i needed to know what was happening.

She was with Abe and christen and adrain. "we need to get her out tonight" Abe said "can you go over the plan one more time" adrain said sounding kinda confused. "no!" Abe sounded aggravated. i slipped out. im ready!

Demitri noticed i was in lissas head and he was pissed! "your in here for a reason" he said angrily

i was shocked and mad how could he think i did it! "you don't really think i did it.. right?" i yelled

"i don't know but i do know that your not suppose to have any contact to the outside world." he said he was almost yelling but he was getting his mood under control.. i couldn't let that happen needed to keep him distracted i could hear my mom and one of Abes "friends" coming and i knew demitri didn't notice.

"..and what if i escape?" i said in a smart ass voice. "i wont let you." he was getting really mad now… and distracted.

"oh really?" i said perfect timing to because my mom smashed open the door and knocked demitri down and opened the cell.

i went up to him pissed off. "fuck you comrade, fuck you" i said pinning him to the wall then i knocked him out.


	3. infooo

im gunna add some people into the story and i need ideas for names so i was wondering could you guys could comment and write your name and if you wanna be a moroi or a dphampir or strogoi and ill add you into the store maybe even tell me what color hair and eyes you have and ill add it!:) and thank you emma rose23:) you were my first (and only hopefully that changed) comment!


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**sorry you guys! this chapters really boring but it had to be done.**

i still don't get how only my mom and Abes spy knocked out 7 spys and dimtri. well the

world is full of surprises, i should be the one who understands that the most. We were running out and i heard a car i was about to hide but then i noticed it was adrain who was driving with lissa in the passager seat. its a small black car, and the back windows are tinted so i was pretty sure i was going to sit in the back. Until i noticed all the seats are taken up. Adrain rolled down his window and the calm attitude that he usually has is tense. "get in the trunk" hr ordered in a non emotional voice. "no. no. no. no!" i said " please don't make me." i begged "do you really wanna get stuffed in there." "this is more then just killing the queen you got put in jail for another reason."

**i know this chapter is kinda boring and its still not finished but it was had to be written and im gunna say the name of the spy in the next chapter but don't forget to write your name eye color hair color and if you wanna be a moroi or a dphamir or strogoi or maybe abbess agent! just review and yeah:)**


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

oh. my. god! what was that suppose to mean. i wanted to find out soon

so i hurried to the trunk. i was about to get then i said "um.. adrian? well

im having second thought and…" then Abes spy who i finally payed

attention to lost her patience and shoved me in and shut the door. She has Raven Haired, Sapphire Eyes and shes a dphampir. It is really dark so i decided that im going to pop into lissa head. Adrian looked upset and he was speeding away from the school. lissa turned around and she asked "so your names angel right?" angel seemed distracted and upset kind of like adrian. She looked up at lissa and said "yes, and your vasilisa the last dragomir. she looked at adrian and he shot her a warning glance and she turned to angel and nodded. i popped out and sat there in darkness for 3 hours then i saw light. it was blinding but then i noticed it was only blinding because i have been in darkness for the past 3 hours.

**thank you for your reviews and i forget the rest of the story because i left my writing book at my other house so im getting it tomorrow so ill put 2 chapters up tomorrow because this isn't the full chapter. sorry! ill update everyday!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

well i haven't gotten a lot of reviews so im not gunna finish the story i don't think people like it.


	7. doo itt uppp

yoo yoo yo yo aaa come on i know i randomly stopped the story but thats becuase well... how do i put this... it sucked. end of story. (no pun intended) anyways ladies (and gentleman) who thinks i should lets say make this like amazing book about the great the famous the one and only rose fucking hathaway ! i thinkk soo well its going to have a little twist rose is going to be a dphmaris or how ever you spell it but shes gunna be different its going to make her rose but with kickbutt powers BOOM! ohh yeahhh i went there welll i hope you dudes people person read this because yeah you know oh and yeah if you wanna be in it tell me you

full name: example- rosemarie hathaway (rose)

what kind of vampire/human: example- dphmaris

color hair:

color eyes:

what you want you charator to be like: example- bamf all the way, charmer, good fighter, sarcastic, ect.


End file.
